SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI: User's Maintenance Manual
by Cloverfish
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit! In order to fully utilize your own Vongola boss dame-tuna, it is recommended that you read and follow the following manual beforehand to fully understand your sensitive unit...


**Writer's Rambling:** Now, after the HIBARI KYOYA unit, the editor shall also do the work for the second—err, third most wanted...the SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit! **Saa, hajimemashou!! **By the way, I don't think Tsuna counts as a 'bishonen'...more like a 'kawaii shonen'...

**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You are now the proud owner of a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit! In order to fully utilize your own Vongola boss dame-tuna, it is recommended that you read and follow the following manual beforehand since misuse of this unit can proof hazardous to both your health and the unit's health.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi (Also responds to 'Tsuna', 'Sawada', 'dame-tsuna', 'dame-tuna', 'tuna', 'pipsqueak', 'boss', 'tenth', 'boss-sama', and also indirectly response at 'damn shorty', 'herbivore', and 'hime-sama'.)

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Namimori, Japan, Sawada Family residences

Height: _average_

Weight: _average_

Length: Big surprises come with small packages. Oh yes, they do.

**Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit comes with the following accessories:**

Three Namimori summer uniform sets

Three Namimori winter uniform sets

One flame resistant _Leon-special Namimori Uniform_™ set

One flame resistant _ten-years-later suit_™ set, XS size

One pair of _Dying Will Gloves_™ in the _27 Mittens_™ form

Two packs of _Dying Will Pills_™

One Tuna Lucky Charm

One _Vongola Ring of Sky_™

**Removing your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit from his box**

Since violent and careless attempts of opening the SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit's box will proof to be a terrifying process for your unit, it is recommended that you gently open the box with utmost care, trying not to scare your unit off, while at the same time, showing that you have authority over him.

The SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit will most likely try to escape his box against the slightest shock hazard. So it is also recommended that you open your unit's box in a quiet and safe place. Opening the unit's box near a stairway is not an option.

**Programming**

Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit comes with some handy features that you will be able to use for your pleasure and needs, which are the following:

Babysitter – Your TSUNAYOSHI unit is a cheerful, gentle, and childish unit, and will definitely have "fun" with either your offspring or your younger siblings. Need someone to take care of the children while you please yourself with those lovely doujinshis on the net? Leave the care taking to the SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI units!

Cross dresser – You have to admit that your TSUNAYOSHI unit do have the traits of a little girl on his face. Use this special trait of his to join the fun in the next cosplay party by dressing him up in those sexy Gothic dresses you've been dreaming to see on someone!

Comedian – SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit is humorous by nature, and will make a perfect role for a comedian! Be it in your school's comedy musical, or the local celebrations, your TSUNAYOSHI unit will surely brings laughter to everyone's face!

Psychologist – This unit is also known to develop a trait of telepathic power after meeting any ROKUDO MUKURO units. With his natural kindness to help people in distress and this telepathic power, your TSUNAYOSHI unit will be a great friend for any people in trouble.

Bodyguard – Although a big failure in academic achievements—which is why we don't recommend using your unit as a teacher—your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit is fully capable to fight, and with a little requesting from your part, your unit will be ready to chase away any dangerous threats that endangers your life!

**Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit comes in the following modes:**

_Angered_

_I'm cute, I'm lovable, I'm respectable (default)_

_Clumsy (default)_

_Dying Will mode_

_Hyper Dying Will mode_

_Hyper Dying Will mode – Stage II_

_Angst_

_Emotional_

_Freaked out_

_Pissed out_

_Out of Character_

_What-the-hell-was-that mode_

Considering that your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI comes in many complex modes, it is suggested that you treats your unit with utmost care, as a single mistreat can result in your unit breaking down and entering a temporary angst mode before finally entering the hidden _Suicidal_ mode if not treated correctly.

The unit's Dying Will mode is triggered when a REBORN unit shoots a Dying will bullet to the TSUNAYOSHI unit's forehead, creating a flame on your unit's forehead before said unit ripped out of his clothes into his underwear. It is recommended that you try whatever you can to restrain your unit from running outside. However, the dying will mode TSUNAYOSHI unit had been known to be very outrageous, destructive, and powerful. Only REBORN units can knock this unit out of his dying will mode before the flame goes out.

The other kinds of the unit's dying will modes—the Hyper dying will mode and the Hyper dying will mode – stage II, are triggered by ingesting the dying will flames. Activation of mode along with the Vongola ring will make the unit enter the _stage II_ version, while activation without the ring will put the TSUNAYOSHI unit into his _Hyper Dying Will mode_.

Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit also comes with a mode called _what-the-hell-was-that mode_. In this mode, your unit will tend to be confused at mostly anything, and it is suggested that you give your unit a time alone with his two closest guardians. Same treatment is also suggested whenever your unit enters his _Angst _and _Emotional _mode.

Be careful when your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI seems to be violent. Your unit might have just entered his _Pissed out_ mode, which is highly dangerous and is a temporary version of his Out of Character mode. Your unit will most likely destroy whatever blocks his way until he takes care of whatever triggered the mode.

**Relationships with other units:**

GOKUDERA HAYATO: This Smokin' Bomb unit is the (self-declared) right hand man unit of your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit. The GOKUDERA HAYATO unit will most likely want to stay close to his boss all the time, having the priority to hold his boss' safety before his own life. Although of course, with a little forcing here and there, this right-hand-man-boss relationship will soon turn into a relationship similar with what the FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST series' ROY MUSTANG unit and EDWARD ELRIC unit had.

YAMAMOTO TAKESHI: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit is known to have a good relationship with the YAMAMOTO TAKESHI unit, ranging from close friends, really close friends, and maybe even more-than-just-friends. It is suggested that whenever your TSUNAYOSHI unit gets into depression, you provide him a time for him to talk with YAMAMOTO TAKESHI unit and GOKUDERA HAYATO unit, as both are the closest guardians (and also the first guardians) your unit has ever had.

HIBARI KYOYA: Your unit tends to be in his _freaked out _mode whenever this vicious unit is approaching. It is recommended for you to do whatever you feel right, and also whatever you feel safe, because messing with a HIBARI KYOYA unit can result in a mass bloodshed. However, your TSUNAYOSHI unit is the key to unlock the HIBARI KYOYA unit's out of character mode, and both unit can be forced into a full-blown relationships between guardians.

ROKUDO MUKURO: This pineapple king will and always freaks your TSUNAYOSHI unit out. ROKUDO MUKURO unit is known to have a certain wish to possess the body of your cute dame-Tsuna unit, which is a good reason of why you should not suggest him doing so. However, when said pineapple king unit is in his _Yaoi fangirls' dream _mode, it is guaranteed that he will manage himself to nag a tuna on to his lap.

XANXUS: This bloody harsh, scary, and trigger happy unit is the former rival of your TSUNAYOSHI unit. However, as your TSUNAYOSHI shows his superiority over this VARIA leader, he will be (less) than happy to bow down under the young Vongola tenth heir unit.

BYAKURAN: BYAKURAN unit is the newest in the line, also the top in the MILLEFIORE PLAYSET. This unit is known to be quite a sadist and is also rumored to be mental. Of course, coming close to this unit will proof to be hazardous to your unit.

REBORN: the REBORN unit is the tutor unit of your TSUNAYOSHI unit. If you want your unit to fully master his skills, it is recommended that you get yourself a REBORN unit along with you, as teaching the tricks by yourself will proof time-wasting and tiring.

**Cleaning**

Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit is fully able to clean himself. And since your unit have the traits of your average high school students, it is guaranteed that he would hesitate to dip together with another person with different gender from him.

**Feeding**

Your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit is also still in growth, so it is necessary that he is fed enough nutrients for his health. Make sure that your unit gets his 3-times-a-day meal regularly every day.

**Rest**

As mentioned, your unit is still growing, and thus needs enough rest as well. Give your unit the full 8-10 hours of sleep, and do not hesitate to knock him down if he insists to wake up all night.

**Frequently asked question**

Q: A HIBARI KYOYA unit ran off with my TSUNAYOSHI!!

A: Must be a _fanboy mode _HIBARI KYOYA unit on the loose. You can try and dispatch a REBORN unit to rescue him from the grasps of his own cloud guardian, or you can always report this to an IEMITSU SAWADA unit.

Q: I accidentally strike up a conversation about parents abandoning their children and now my unit is trapped in his angst mode!! What the hell should I do!? I don't want him to end up suicidal!!

A: Give him a hug, or get him to a YAMAMOTO TAKESHI and a GOKUDERA HAYATO unit circle.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of the 14-years-old dame Tsuna, you received a mature-looking unit with this 'dignity' and all on his face.

Solution: And congratulations! You have been lucky to be selected as one of the few owners of the extra-limited edition VONGOLA PRIMO unit or the Ten years later! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit! Of course, it would be a waste to get rid of these extra limited edition units, but if you insists, you can always call our customer service hotline for a trade.

Problem: Your unit refuses to eat, or is in a bad mood. And you didn't know what caused the sudden mood change...

Solution: Your TSUNAYOSHI unit is a very social unit, thus, if he falls into a bad mood without any particular reasons, you might have probably kept him alone for too long. While this is also the fastest way to unlock his out of character mode, this might also trigger his suicidal mode if not treated correctly by the end. You can always cancel out this effect by taking him to a long walk around the city, talking with people.

**End notes**

After many years, your SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit will still shine the house with his bright smile. Do mention clearly in your dying will message to whom you are going to pass your unit to, as your successors might fight to get this sweet-smiling angel if you fail to do so.


End file.
